


Chemistry

by DarkwingSnark, Moonbeamcat



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkwingSnark/pseuds/DarkwingSnark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbeamcat/pseuds/Moonbeamcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in the base, Rico and Kowalski take the opportunity to spend some time together. -Kico: Kowalski/Rico. PWP.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

The penguin HQ was quiet... and mostly deserted. Skipper was spending the night at Marlene's, and Private was having a sleepover of sorts with Bing and Roy.

Kowalski was hard at work in his lab, testing the repairs he'd made to his Helmet. Sure, it had been dangerous, but it had also proven useful, when not in the hands of a complete idiot. Satisfied he'd succeeded in completing the necessary repairs, Kowalski placed the contraption on his head, and switched it on.

The helmet hummed to life, but mere seconds later began to spark and sputter. The scientist yelped in panic, yanked it off of his head, and chucked it across the room, just before it caught on fire. The fire extinguisher was grabbed out of the corner, and soon his creation was covered in thick white foam.

Kowalski panted, then sighed, as he gazed down sadly at the hunk of blackened junk that was once a promising invention. It was back to the drawing board, it seemed.

He turned and scanned the cluttered, but still very empty, laboratory. As of late, Rico, now his mate, would more often than not, accompany him in his lab while he worked on this or that. Usually he'd just watch with mild interest; there wasn't much Rico could assist with when it came to science. Still, they'd enjoyed each others' company immensely, and the fact that the weapons expert wasn't there that night left Kowalski feeling strangely lonely, unmotivated... bored.

After they'd discovered they had the place to themselves for the night, Kowalski had suggested they spend it in his lab. Rico had seemed rather excited to do so, but had quickly lost interest when he'd discovered just what Kowalski had planned, and left to... watch television, the scientist assumed. 'Apparently The Helmet hadn't been one of Rico's favorite inventions', he thought with a frown.

Kowalski heaved another heavy sigh, and trudged over to the large metal door. He had enough science for the night. Maybe he would spend the rest of it snuggled down in front of the television with his significant other. In all honesty, that sounded much more enjoyable than being locked up in a very empty and VERY silent room.

As he exited the lab, however, he did not hear the murmur of the T.V. He scanned the room, and did not see Rico anywhere at all. He stepped out to get a better view, and his wandering gaze finally found what he was looking for.

Rico laid in his bunk, eyes closed, beak partly opened, and his tongue hanging out. His brow was furrowed as if in mild pain or distress, but the faint smile on his beak told a different story.

Kowalski's gaze fell lower, and his breath caught in his throat in shock. His mate was touching himself. Doing 'the ol' flipper trick'. The 'personal happy feet party' Or, in simple laymen's terms...Masturbating.

The scientist watched, unable to look away, as the tip of Rico's right flipper traced slowly, lazily around the perimeter of his cloaca. Every so often, the hefty bird's whole body would shudder lightly, and his toes would twitch, as he allowed it to run up the center, and over his vent's tender opening.

There was no urgency in Rico's actions. His breathing was shallow, its rhythm only broken by his occasional shuddering. He was merely enjoying touching himself, almost casually, completely content, while daydreaming about … what, exactly?

Normally, Kowalski, despite his need to analyze, study, and understand everything around him, wouldn't even begin to contemplate what went on inside that psychopath's twisted mind. But recent events had him genuinely curious as to what was fueling his mate's euphorical fantasy. Was Rico thinking about him?

Kowalski suddenly had to look away as he began to feel flustered, maybe even a little embarrassed, at the thought of Rico thinking about him while touching himself like that. Even if they were a thing now, he was still unused to the idea of anyone seeing him in that sort of light, and they had yet to actually get very physical.

The scientist cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um... Rico?" he said. His voice startled himself at how weak it'd sounded. He supposed he was more flustered and uneased than he had first assumed.

At the sound of his lover's voice, Rico did not awaken from his fantasy, but seemed to pull the voice in with him; the real auditory stimuli seeming to set whatever fantasy he was having into overdrive. The weapons expert gasped, his back arching. "Nnnn, 'Walski~"

This caused Kowalski's pulse to race, and he could feel his face growing very warm.

"OhokayIthoughtso." Kowalski squeaked, his tone nearly too high pitched for the words to be understandable. The analyst wanted to look away- in fact, every part of his flustered brain told him to run straight back into his lab and away from the very private moment he was witnessing. It wasn't his place...and, yeah, okay, a part of him- the Kowalski from before he and the psychopath had been dating- was freaking out.

And yet he couldn't get a single muscle to make himself turn away, let alone into the safe confides of his laboratory.

The tall penguin's squeak must have jerked Rico out of his libidinous world, as cloudy blue eyes peaked from behind his eyelids and gazed upon his mate. Kowalski gulped as he was greeted with a bigger smile, rather than an embarrassed expression he had been expecting. The scientist felt himself becoming a darker hue, as the weapon's expert purred.

"Mm, 'eeey 'Walski~"

Kowalski found he could move again, but what use was that to him now? He looked away from Rico's sleepy gaze, and coughed into his flipper.

"Ah, Rico, hello... I see you're... enjoying yourself?" At least his voice seemed steady enough now.

Whatever cool the analyst had collected was snatched away, as his mate resumed rubbing himself.

"Nnn hnn." Rico replied.

"That's good." Kowalski's voice was rising in pitch again, and he seemed powerless to stop it. What was the protocol for such a situation? Was he supposed to leave, let him finish and never speak of it again, save them both the embarrassment? Rico certainly didn't look embarrassed. Should he... offer to help? Could he DO that?

Kowalski didn't have to question any further. He was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of his lover.

"'Oo wanna joy' me?" the weapons expert asked, arching his brow suggestively.

So, there it was, the invitation. What kind of mate would he be to say 'no'? And a big part of him didn't really want to say no, in the first place. How long had Rico wanted this? How had he been so blind to his lover's needs?

When Kowalski came back from his inner monologue, he found himself at the foot of the beds, looking up at the psychopath in the middle bunk. Rico reached out and took Kowalski by the flipper, and hoisted the taller bird up on top of him.

Kowalski's back stiffened as he felt the sudden moisture on his lower belly.

"Ohyou'rewet." he squeaked.

The penguin under him shifted, and now the wetness was much more easily felt, as he wasn't feeling it through his dense feathers anymore; Kowalski found it difficult to breath as he realized they were now cloaca-to-cloaca.

It was then that Kowalski realized he had no idea what he was supposed to do. The analyst found himself starring down at the glistening opening, as his right flipper twitched. Was he...was he just supposed to go right ahead? Was he supposed to ask permission first? HOW the heck was he going to do that? Dear sweet endorphin, what was the proper decorum to all of this?! This was just all sorts of awkward! Sucking in a breath, the analyst began moving his flipper down to his lover's cloaca- only to then stop as anxiety took over. He found himself looking away, as the tall penguin began to draw his appendage back.

Kowalski gasped as he felt his flipper being grabbed. He whipped his head forward and down as he saw another limb on top of his. Following it, the scientist looked up to see Rico giving him full lusty eyes as he led his lover down to his core. Kowalski shuddered, though he found in a not-so-unsatisfying way, as his flipper was greeted with a squishy warmth.

"So, uh, yeah," Kowalski said, licking his beak to try and moisten it. "I just...rub?"

Maybe he should have considered reading up on this...okay, maybe not 'read' considering the impossibilities behind it; but he should have found out how to do SOME sort of research before hand! He should have known they'd run into this situation sooner or later!

On the other end of things, Rico nodded, and his breath hitched as his mate began to rub slowly, and hesitantly. Daydreaming about Kowalski touching him had been very nice, but actually having his dreams become reality, being touched by a flipper other than his own, not knowing where the touches would be next, it was all very exciting, and Rico was finding it harder and harder to keep his cool. His shallow, rhythmic breathing was beginning to pick up and become uneven.

"OH!" Rico squawked, as he felt the tip of his lover's flipper poke inside briefly. Well, that certainly was a new sensation. It didn't last, however, as his reaction caused Kowalski to pull his flipper away completely again.

"Was that... am I not supposed to do that? How am I supposed to know ANY of this?"

Kowalski wasn't used to not knowing what he was doing. In most cases, he could fake his way through the few things he didn't know how to do. But this was different, and he could sense his partner's frustration growing. He grabbed Kowalski's flipper again, and looked at him, pleadingly.

"I 'unno, eer! Dote stah, dote stah!"

There was something in the need of his lover's voice that seemed to egg away the apprehension, as the analyst felt a fire ignite inside of him. Bringing his flipper back down to Rico's tender opening- this time a lot more confidently than the times before- Kowalski let out a shallow breath he didn't realize he was holding, as he felt the hefty penguin shudder underneath his touch. Recalling what he had done the first time, the brainiac bird found himself leaning forward as his tip poked the insides of the weapons expert's cloaca wall. Curious, and equally distracted by the warmth of his lover's nether-region, Kowalski began to experiment as he tried rubbing the insides as he did the exterior.

Another loud moan from his mate told him this was exactly what he was supposed to do.

"Is...this alright?"

"Uh-hnnNN!" Rico's reply was punctuated by a low growling sound that Kowalski recognized as the gruff penguin's version of purring, and was accompanied by a full body quiver.

The dull heat that had been ignited in the hefty penguin's lower gut, after discovering he'd be alone with his mate all night for a change, had been kept at a slow, comfortable simmer with his own leisure ministrations. But now, feeling Kowalski's flipper touching him there, something that had previously only ever happened in his fantasies, along with the friction it provided, the heat was rapidly growing and threatened to boil over at any moment.

The growing tension apparently wasn't going unnoticed by his mate. The flipper inside of him sped up at that moment, and Rico gasped. He let it out in a loud "HAAAAAH...", where it turned into heavy panting, his beak wide open, and his tongue flopped out the side. This wasn't fair! He'd never finished so quickly by himself.

"Haaah... 'Wal...ki... hnn! K'walski!"

The weapons expert looked down at Kowalski... who apparently had lost what shyness he'd started with, as the scientist was looking back, grinning smugly.

"Yes, Rico?"

The rubbing didn't let up, it didn't slow down, and there was no more time for begging.

"HaaaaHHNNNAAAHMANEEH-"

Rico's splayed toes now clenched, his eyes shut, and his whole body shook with the sudden climax, as it coated the feathers on Kowalski's lower stomach.

The weapon's expert had been busy basking in his after glow, his mind a blank as he just allowed the sensation to wash over him. Rico was drawn out of his daze, however, when he suddenly heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Following where the noise had come from, Rico gave a blissful smile as he looked down as his mate.

"K'walski..."

"That's my name, yes," Kowalski said in amusement, even as he began wiping his dirty flipper onto the side of his leg-the slimy sensation on his appendage apparently not to his liking. He looked back up at the other penguin with his eyes half-lidded, and the smug smirk yet again making an appearance on his beak.

"I take it that was satisfactory? I must admit, while a completely foreign situation for me, it WAS rather fascinating. Your reactions were also interesting." His grin slipped some, as he looked away with a bit of a fluster. "I, uh, almost wish I knew you had these urges sooner. I don't find myself doing things like this often...actually, scratch that, I NEVER do things like this. So while...awkward, it was certainly an unique experience. Yeah..."

Rico smiled dreamily at Kowalski. He'd never touched himself before? Well, that certainly explained a lot.

He was vaguely aware that the team scientist was still talking. He was a little more aware of the fact he seemed to be trying to leave the bunk. What, did he think this was over? Rico chuckled deeply, reached down and grabbed one of Kowalski's feet in each flipper, and yanked them up toward him.

His mate yelped as the motion caused him to fall backward; now he was laying on his back, his back end up near Rico's head.

"Rico, don't DO that, you-" Kowalski almost wished he hadn't looked down at Rico to yell at him. The explosives expert still had his legs in his flippers, and his face was a little too close to Kowalski's-

Rico grinned wickedly over the analysts' stomach, brows waggling, as his tongue came out to lick his beak with a loud slurping sound.

"Mmmm...heh heh heh."

Kowalski found himself turning as red as a tomato, as he took in the implications of what his lover was thinking of doing.

"N-n-now now, Rico, I assure you I am fine. Noneedtoreturnthefavor."

The scientist would have been a lot more annoyed by how often his voice was cracking that night, but he found himself with different concerns as he took in the saucy expression on the hefty penguin's face. Oh no. that was never a good sign. Not that a part of himself wasn't..

by this compromising position. If he was being perfectly honest, Kowalski was already a bit worked up from the ministrations he performed for his mate. One would have to be completely devoid of life to be immune!

And yet...

Even Kowalski didn't understand his hesitations. He didn't understand why he was so nervous. And...and...And oh sweet Edison's quaduplex telegraph, Rico's face so close to his nether-region wasn't helping at ALL!

Rico had ignored Kowalski's hasty denial, but that didn't come as a surprise to the scientist. The rounded beak that suddenly pressed up against and nuzzled that very tender spot was a little more surprising.

The sound his probing beak had elicited from his lover, accompanied by the startled jerk of his legs, filled Rico with a sort of wicked glee. This really was unexplored territory. Unexplored territory that smelled lightly of fish. Oh, this was going to be fun.

The psycho penguin pulled away and licked the moisture off of his beak, deciding then and there that he very much enjoyed Kowalski-flavored things.

He also decided he wanted more, and a wide, slick tongue slurped up the length of Kowalski's cloaca, experimentally. Rico found immense joy from the shudder his actions created, and went for another lick. His slurping may have been loud, but it wasn't enough to cover up the high pitched squeak the scientist gave.

Meanwhile, Kowalski was having the hardest time processing what was going on with himself. Logically he understood that there were many nerve ending around a being's privates- and he was no different. But there were nerves all over the body! How was this any different than Rico preening the feathers on his neck, or holding each other's flippers? There were nerves there, just the same, and he was able to deal with that just fine and dandy!

Another succulent slurp greeted his ear holes, as the analyst's head was jerked down: he took in the half-lidded eyes that stared up intently at him, taking in Kowalski's every movement and expression. The taller penguin had to look away, as he gasped for air. His breathing turned into a deep rumble as that tongue went from merely tasting, to full out devouring him. Rico's moist organ twisted and turned, lapping up whatever wetness he found and replacing it with his own. Kowalski bucked as he moaned.

"GAH! Rico, that's! Just, whatI'mtryingtosayis-" Another brush of his cloaca wall, as he felt his lover thrust his face deeper into his crotch," OH SWEET GEORGE MURRAY LEVICK! Rico!"

He was beginning to see what made this different from a handshake.

And Rico was beginning to wonder why he hadn't done this sooner.

The delightful sounds and almost-words his mate was making made for pleasant background noise to accompany the palatable snack he was being treated to.

While fish was certainly more filling, this meal was served hot. The warmth that surrounded his tongue as it plunged deep into his lover's nether regions- at times prodding interesting places that elicited equally interesting sounds- only added to Rico's pleasure. And fish couldn't come close to providing this level of sensory bliss.

Rico's flipper released its hold on Kowalski's right leg, opting instead to stroke the once-soft feathers on his mate's lower belly, right above his cloaca. The feathers there were beginning to stiffen already with his dried seed, but the hefty bird was too busy with his meal to pay it much mind.

The analyst's back arched, as yet another sensation was added to the roster of things his brain was trying to comprehend. The flipper swirled around his tuft, sometimes causing a feather or two to come in contact with his own velvety warm flesh of his privates Even still, sometimes that devilish flipper would make contact with skin- sending static shooting up his spine. Kowalski's breath came out thick and heavy, as he found himself panting. Oh dear lord, was he enjoying this. All senses were ablaze, and he could feel his brain going into overdrive trying to tell him what he was feeling. Hot, boiling even, were his sexual organs that were being toyed with. A pressure was building in his lower abdomen, that seemed to pool around his insides- causing the penguin's muscles around it to stiffen. It made him squirmish, his head rolling from one side to the other has his brain frizzled to try and find connections.

"Wow," was all his vast intelligence could come up with.

But another voice screamed for more.

"Oh-YES!- I...I, UH, R-Rico! I need...Rico,

!" Kowalski managed to open his eyes he didn't even remember closing, as the scientist found his leg had a mind of its own as it wrapped around his lover's form- bringing him even deeper into his sex. "Oh baby, by all that's sound and right in the world…"

Whatever the penguin was going to say was interrupted by his own whimpers, as Kowalski found himself gripping his head. It was all so much, it was not enough-IT WAS DRIVING HIM INSANE!

A low, rumbling chuckle resonated from Rico's throat as he inhaled the fishy musk deeply. Kowalski as getting close, he could tell, and Rico was ready for his dessert.

"

..." Rico purred, sending pleasurable vibrations through his lover's lower regions, causing a hitch in his already irregular breathing patterns.

Next, Rico's tongue plunged deep, searching for that particular spot he'd grazed before that had produced such a nice reaction. A short, high-pitched yell told him when he'd found what he'd been looking for, and he went to work lapping at it with the tip of his tongue, a flipper trailing up his mate's stomach.

Lick after lick, thrust after thrust-Rico's tongue vigorously hit Kowalski's sweet spot, not missing a beat. The scientist was in a messy state, as he brought his flippers down and grasped onto the sides of his lover's head. Even he didn't know if the plan was to push the face away- as the tension was becoming too much for him- or if he was just holding on for dear life. Heart race accelerated, fever-like symptoms. For all Kowalski knew, Rico was driving him over to the very edge and pushing him to his death.

And yet his brain told him that he'd be a fool to pass up on the experience.

The analyst's eyes closed shut again, as he blurted out in a high pitched cry.

"Ricosomethingis...Rico, I...I.." This was it. Kowalski was done for. He screamed out in panic and ecstasy. "IIIIIISAAC NEWTON TWEETER TINKER TONGOOOAGAHAHA!"

Kowalski's collapsed back onto the hard bunk, as his vision momentarily went white. It took him a while to even realize he was still breathing heavily-very much alive- let alone feel the wetness between his thighs that were from something other than his mate's saliva. He stared at the concrete above him, as he tried to process what had just happened.

Rico was busy slurping up the delicious mess he'd just made. He'd been able to catch most of it in his beak, but there was still quite a bit of it that clung to the feathers on his groin, which the explosives guru was more than happy to clean up.

As soon as Rico was satisfied there was no more Kowalski juice left to savor, a semi-unfamiliar urge to cuddle overcame him. But his mate was all the way down there.

Rico shrugged. Play with the hand you're dealt, and all that. He wrapped his flippers around Kowalski's back end, and hugged it close, nuzzling his tail feathers with the side of his face, happily.

When the complaining he was expecting didn't come, Rico peaked down at his lover, curiously.

"Uuuhm... K'walski?"

Hearing his mate's call was enough to jolt him into reality, as he looked down at the weapons expert. Kowalski found himself resting his head back down once more, as he smiled. It was a shy and hesitant smile, but one all the same.

"So, uh," the analyst began as he tried finding words, "that...that happened, huh?"

Kowalski didn't need to see Rico's face to know his expression would have shown amusement. He could practically feel it radiating from the bird between his thighs, and hear it in his voice as he responded.

"Uh huh, yup!"

"I...I can, with all certainty, see why you seem to enjoy it so much. It was...enlightening."

What it told him beyond "hot dang, that ROCKED" was beyond him, however. The analytical part of Kowalski's brain was curious if this thing could even be studied or tested. Could one form a hypothesis centered around sexual intercourse? Was there a way to measure it? 'Doing n causes a reaction of x, but doing y creates a different outcome.' What were the variables? Would one test it on themselves?

'That seems like it might skew the results, best to stick with a lab partner, ' he mused to himself.

Kowalski didn't know what part of him was more excited by the thought of research- his brain or his libido.

Rico lay there, half-lidded eyes staring vacantly at the underside of the top bunk, absentmindedly tracing circles in the soft feathers of Kowalski's lower belly with the tip of his right flipper. A wide smile was spread across his beak, his tongue hung out the side of it.

But he wasn't thinking about science. He wasn't thinking about much of anything, actually. The only semi-clear thought swirling around that twisted mind after that, was this: Real Kowalski was a lot more enjoyable than fake, only-in-his head, fantasy Kowalski.

It wasn't until his mate's lower half slid off of his chest, that he noticed Kowalski was talking again, and had positioned himself in more of a sitting position. Rico struggled and finally managed to push himself up in a half-sitting position, as well. But he hadn't heard a word of what the scientist had just said.

"Hah?"

"I said, we should probably clean ourselves up. Of course, I'm paraphrasing."

The psycho penguin looked back blankly for a moment, then shrugged. Kowalski stared back, frowning lightly.

"Rico, you do clean yourself up after your... uh, self-gratification sessions, don't you?"

Rico merely licked his beak from on side to the other with a loud slurping sound. Kowalski's frown intensified.

"That isn't what I meant! That doesn't- wait, you eat your own..."

The hefty penguin was nodding enthusiastically, and Kowalski couldn't decide whether that fascinated him, or disgusted him. He finally decided it was likely a little of both, and sighed.

"Never mind. I am going for a late night swim." The taller penguin slipped out of the bunk, and landed on the floor. He was already at the ladder leading out when he paused and added, "Whether you join me or not is purely of your own volition."

Rico listened as the hatch clanked shut, before sliding out of bed himself, and stretching. He took one step toward the exit, and stopped, sniffing the air.

"Oooo, heh heh." The scent of their dirty deed still hung thickly in the air, and while a pleasant smell to Rico, it would only prove to be embarrassing evidence in the morning. The storage unit spit up a few sticks of lavender incense, an incense holder, and a book of matches.

Lavender would still be suspicious, but less incriminating, he decided, as he stuck them in the holders, lit them, and set it on the table.

Satisfied he'd done all he could to cover up their night of fun, he turned and left to join Kowalski to get rid of the rest of the evidence.

Later, Skipper would find himself wishing that frilly-smelling incense could erase compromising, and frankly nauseating, security footage, as well, but that is a story for another time.


End file.
